two worlds as one
by silly-dreamer96
Summary: mattxmello mello works for a seperate gang than matt and they have trouble keeping up thier relationship suck at summeries plz read anyway m just in case I write later chapters read! pretty please! And review or I'll be all depressed!


first and foremost i dont own the charecters though i really wish i did but i dont

second please dont gripe me out for anything bad just tell me and ill fix it

and most important

YOUI NO LIKE NO READ

The paper slams on the table and I snatch my pistol from my secret drawer hidden in the back of a plain brown desk before ruffly shoving it in the Back of my pants. Those idiots can't even function a day without me! I leave them alone for a single day...half a day really id only left this morning for school. But did that stop them from robbing a fucking bank?! Or maybe i should say TRYING to rob a fucking bank. Considering they hadn't gotten 10 feet past the front door.

Furiously I stalk towards the door. When I get my hands on them i swear I'm going to choke the life out of them! A strong hand wraps around my arm easily restraining me

"Mello?"

An irritated growl escapes me as his soft query reaches my ears. I twist around to give him my best touch-me-and-die glare, who does he think he is?! only to be stopped by his wide green eyes... My mouth goes dry and all my angry retorts about him minding his own damn business fly from my mind leaving me stupidly speechless. The guy is my roommate. Matt.

Even though we'd shared a dorm since we were kids id never seen the shy gamer without his orange tinted goggles. God knows why he wears them his eyes are such beautiful green... Not that I think so! Panic flashes through me at the thought. I don't swing that way. Period. Some idiots make the misconception the first time we meet but only once. I've yet to meet some one either brave or stupid enough to call me it twice. I realize I've been gaping at him for the past few minutes that my mind had disconnected (thats the only way i would EVER think what i did) and quickly snap my mouth shut growling "what?" before looking away from his adorable blush...wait, did I jus-

"where are you going?" he asked snapping my Attention back to him. My eyes flicker up meeting his for a brief moment before I glance at the door ignoring the guarded look I found in the normally passive eyes of the redhead.

"out." i snap forcing the irritation i felt with my gang into my voice hoping to cover my embarrassment and after quickly snatching my arm from him I dramatically stomp out.

His eyes bore holes in my back as I leave and I can't help but wonder what the innocent little nerd would say if he knew I was going to beat the crap out of a bunch of idiotic gangsters. The streets slowly change from grassy yards and identical practical houses into the litter strewn streets of the slums. Despite the shattered windows and rarely working electricity I'd met people here that were happier than any family in the other part of town. pausing I glanced at a small brick house to my right. It had once been one of the best houses in the neighborhood. Not that that was saying much I thought humorlessly. The house was now missing shingles and had dark scorch marks in places. The grass now over grown hides the mangled toys I know to be there. Vines crawled along the brick work of the house threading through busted windows that mock me.

I rip my gaze away and continue my walk. There's no reason to dwell on the past id learned that lesson well, if your looking behind you then you'll never see the cliff right in front of you. My legs feel heavy as I force them to tread toward the hideout. Beating the shit out of those bastards doesn't sound nearly as fun as It had a moment ago.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shots ring out echoing in my ears and quickening my pace until im sprinting in the direction of the sound fear lacing through me. Shit! It was coming from the direction of the warehouse where my men were hiding! As I race past the shacks and deeper into maze of streets I never notice that a green eyed sniper is watching me from a roof nearby.

The wind from the bullet stings my skin as it flys past barring itself in the wall. Freezing me eyes widen as the Realization dawns on me that I'd just been shot at. ME! I've never had a bullet so close to me... I'd never been so close to death. Adrenaline pumps itself through my veins bringing a wild light to my eyes as I duck behind a corner trying to see who'd dared shoot at me.

Gunfire rips into the silence reminding me that for every second I wasted deliberating my new found idea that I was indeed mortal I was loosing precious pawns. After throwing a careful glance around for my would be assassin I step towards the sounds of chaos only to have another bullet graze my cheek, this time a hair closer. I could feel the hot metal sear the skin as it passed, effectively sending me scurrying for my hiding place. My breath falls in labored gasps as I gaze wearily around where the hell is the guy?! Not seeing any one I scoot in the other direction hoping the gunmen will be watching the other side, gunfire erupts right beside me driving me back again. Who does this idiot think he is?! Is he playing with me?! He has to be! I know he sees me! letting out a frustrated snarl I step out just looking around. Nothing. The only gunfire that can be heard is the distant echoes of the gang fight. mocking me. I need to think.

Yanking my favorite brand of chocolate from my pocket u strip it of it's wrapper immediately snapping off a piece and chewing thoughtfully. There had to be a reason I wasn't specifically being targeted... If I was I'd be dead by now. There wasn't a doubt in mind whoever was shooting at me they weren't shooting to kill. But why? Stopping mid-chew my eyes narrow. They aren't trying to kill me they're trying to keep me away... From the fight? A flash of light catches my attention making me stare in the direction... There! Found him. They posted a sniper to babysit me. still staring I attempt to find details. But he's to far away. Wait... That red hair...Matt? Yanking out my cell I call my roommate and supposed best friend. The shadowy figure moves answering his phone

"Matt." I snarl into the phone "I'm going to kill you" all I get in reply is an amused chuckle and horrible accent

"no hobble engle"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PULL THAT YOU BASTARD! I KNOW IT'S YOU! how DARE you shoot at me!"

"Mello. Chill. God your so dramatic." His amused tone grated on my nerves. "If I had been shooting at you I would of hit you."

" we need to talk. Get your sorry wannabe ass down here." I snapped my phone shut and stuff it in my pocket seething if he doesn't show in the next five minutes in going to erase all his games and throw all his crap into the hall.

He arrived in a little under three minutes. Lucky him. I stared at him...now that I had my best friend in front of me I didn't know what to say...What was there to say to someone you'd trusted only to be shot in the back? He stared back at me eyes almost sad begging me to understand. But understand what? His mouth opens to spit out an excuse. I hold up my hand silencing him, I wasn't ready for a lame excuse. Not from him. His mouth slowly closed and he wouldn't meet my gaze. The redhead must've seen how fragile my control was. How close to snapping I was.

oooooook justa taste if u likie review and ill write more if not...*shrug* ill know im a horrible author but plz review even if all you have is supportive criticism *hopeful pleading smile*


End file.
